villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
DemiDevimon
DemiDevimon is an evil Digimon in the anime, Digimon. He also sereves as one of the villains in Digimon Adventure, and also a minor villain in Digimon Data Squad. Contents show AppearanceEdit DemiDevimon is a Rookie Level Digimon that resembles a masked bat with crow's feet, and a skull on his mask. Digimon AdventureEdit DemiDevimon is a flunky that works for Myotismon. He first appeared when he spotted T.K. and Tokomon. He originally worked for Etemon (though has never been seen during his arc and that this plotline in English Dub only), and pretended to be good when he met TK and Tokomon, when he was really working for Myotismon. Tai and Agumon told T.K. that DemiDevimon was lying that the mushrooms were forgetful. Then Tokomon Digivolved to Patamon to fight DemiDevimon, forcing him to retreat. Later, DemiDevimon did more scheming for Matt, Izzy, and Mimi. When they all failed, he gets punished for failing Myotismon numerous times. Then DemiDevimon, Myotismon, and his other flunkies went to the Real World to find the 8th Digidestined child (which turns out to be Kari, Tai's little sister). When Myotismon was vanquished, DemiDevimon revived him by using bats to steal the energy of defeated Digimon to become his ultimate form, VenomMyotismon. But VenomMyotismon, no longer needing DemiDevimon, sucked him into his mouth and consumed him. Digimon Data SquadEdit Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World along with a Vilemon. They went to the horse track to help a man gain lots of money. The three DemiDevimon fought Agumon when Vilemon grew larger. After Vilemon was destroyed by GeoGreymon, the three DemiDevimon were destroyed by GeoGreymon as well. AttacksEdit Demi Dart (Pico Dart in the Japan) Bat Flutter Evil Whisper ProfileEdit This Small Demon type Digimon takes on the form of a bat. They're often used by other demon Digimon of higher levels such as Devimon and Myotismon, but they're also said to be the instigators that enticed the once-Angel type Digimon Devimon and dragged him into the Dark Area. His offensive powers aren't so strong, but he's cunning and often plots evil deeds here and there. He likes darkness, but it's rare to actually see him alongside an upper-leveled Digimon. His special attack is "Pico Darts", which hurls big syringes at the opponent that take away their blood. TriviaEdit DemiDevimon can Digivolve into Devimon, or Bakemon Excluding the episode Sora's Crest of Love due to the importance in the plot, all scenes of DemiDevimon using his Demi Dart attack were cut from the English dub of Digimon Adventure due to its close resemblance to an injection needle (aka syringe). The Data Squad version however had the attack resemble a laser based syringe instead. DemiDevimon is similar to two Disney henchmen, Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) and Iago (Aladdin). Like Iago, DemiDevimon is loud and obnoxious, has three talons (two at the front and one at the back), but he stays loyal to Myotismon to the bitter end, while Iago turned to Aladdin's side. Like Fidget, DemiDevimon is like a bat, is bumbling, very annoying to those around him, especially his master, and despite loyalty, he is killed by him.e Record of fightsEdit Demidevimon vs Patamon and Agumon X-O defeated by Air shot but before cause Agumon runs ou by his Demi darts. Demidevimon vs Geogreymon X flame. Gallery DemiDevimon anime.jpg|DemiDevimon in the anime Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Child Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villans Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Gérard Surugue